My Deadly Ex
by 1DeathAtAtime
Summary: ALL HUMAN-Rose has been stalked by her Ex causing her and Lissa to stay on the run for the last two years and causing Rose to become a badass fighting goddess. After having to run once again Lissa and Rose decided to go to Roses father for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

I ran as fast as I could down the dark street but it wasn't fast enough. His hands clamped around my waist pulling me back against his chest. I pulled at his arms trying to get free but it was useless he was to strong.

"Please Christopher, please let go" I cried. It wasn't like me to sound so vulnerable but right now I was vulnerable and he knew it, and he liked it.

"Why would I let go Rosie? I've finally got you" he whispered huskily in my ear.

His strong hand moved from my waist to my shirt, he tore the shirt from my body and through it to the ground. My sobs came louder as his hands moved all over my body and up the hem of skirt.

"What the hell is going on?" I light sweet voice asked from behind us. Christopher spun to see a blond haired green eyed girl.

In spinning around to face the girl standing at the end of the quite street Christopher had lost his grip on me.

Quicker than I ever thought I could move I kicked him in the balls and sprinted to the end of the street grabbing the girls hand and dragging her behind me as I ran.

As we ran I heard Christopher yell

"Rosie I will get what I want"


	2. Chapter 2

_**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD. I'M JUST A PATHIC PPERSON WHO IS SO OBSESSED WITH HER AWESOME CHACTERS AND AMAZING WRITING STYLE THAT I'M WRITING TO SEEM HALF AS COOL AS HER.**_

_**Wish me luck **_

"Rosemarie Hathaway get your ass down here" my best friend Lissa yelled from the kitchen. She was stressed and I knew it. We were all stressed.

Lissa and I had been on the run nonstop for the last two years and I was personally sick of it.

Lissa – bless her – had refused to leave me after she had saved me two long years ago and we had quickly become friends. In a way she had brought me back to life.

After the attack – as we now refer to it – I had turned into a zombie and Lissa was the one to bring me back to life. Ever since then we had been bound together on this wild roller coaster.

I stumbled down stairs into what was once our kitchen, now the place was filled with boxes.

"Rose." Liss said in way of greeting.

"Doenuts" I responded. Laughing Lissa handed me to chocolate doenuts. She had quickly come to realise I don't respond well in the mornings without my chocolate doenut fix and had come so accustomed to my insane ways that she had a box of doenuts with her at all times.

I looked around the kitchen once more and turned back to Lissa.

"I guess were moving again" I said. It wasn't a question because I knew, this happened monthly there would be a sighting of Christopher somewhere close to where we were staying and we would pack up and move. We would change our names get fake documents and head off.

"So where are we going this time?" I asked. She smiled at me

"We are going to meet your father" she said smug

"WHAT?" I screeched dropping my doenut. She had to be kidding. My mother had refused to tell me who my father was and all I really knew was that he were Turkish and his name is Ibrahim.

I had always wanted to know more, to track him down and find out more about him but it had been impossible.

"I called my uncle he said he would do some research and last night I got results so we are flying to Russia tonight to meet him. Plus Christopher knows how much you hate Siberia so he won't expect to find you there" Liss said like it was all very logical I just glared at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Rose we don't have to go if you don't want to but you would be safe. We would be safe and we could stop running at least for a little while" I could picture it, actually being able to keep my clothes in draws instead of always in a suitcase encase we had to pack up and move with no notice. Being able to leave the house without worrying that he would turn up and use Liss against me.

I sighed in defeat and Liss started doing a happy dance before her face fell.

"What is it Liss?" I asked. She smiled a sad smile as said.

"Time for hair dye and contact leases" I couldn't help but giggle at her.

The whole flat was packed up and everything shoved into four very fat suitcases and plonked into the boot of the second hand car we had bought when we arrived here. Liss and I had locked ourselves in a public bathroom at a park not too far away from the airport so we could dye our hair and put in the contact lenses.

My long brown hair was being dye a temporary red while Liss was dyeing hers a temporary black. I hated dyeing my hair but it was necessary when hiding from someone like Christopher.

We had fake passports and Id's and everything the cops had given us when we went to see them but it soon became obvious that Christopher knew someone who could access that information so we had gotten our passport illegally.

On my passport my name was Marie Hartley and Lissa's was Lisa Braithwaite. I hated going by another name but it was the best we could do, let's just say there was a lot we hated about our lives on the run but we didn't have a choice so we kept our bitching to a minimum and made the best of a bad situation.

"Rose do you think they will ever catch him?" she asked while washing the dye out of my hair.

"Oh Liss, one day they will catch him and send him to jail for a very long time" I paused I couldn't watch Lissa like this. Vulnerable, it was my fault she was like this she would still be at school learning about dissecting a rat if it weren't for me and my messed up problems.

"Liss maybe you should go home to your parents and brother, you could go back to school. I know you miss it, miss them maybe it's time to go back" I told her. I watched in the mirror as she turned pale and tears filled her eyes.

"You want me to leave?"

"No. No I would miss you more than I had ever missed anything, I would like nothing more than to never have to leave you but you've been on the run with me for two years. Taking care of me Mking sure I eat and Christopher doesn't catch up to me I hate seeing you have to give up everything for me" I told her. Liss let out a harsh laugh and I spun to look at her.

Liss had never told me anything about her past or anything about herself really all I knew was that she has a mother, father and a older brother. And I knew that when I had told her that I had to run after getting that letter from Christopher she had jumped at the chance but I had never really understood why.

"Rose I think it's about time I told you the truth" She said with a sad smile.

"Three years ago my mother, father, brother and myself went to LA on holidays we decided to make a road trip out of it. On the way back there was a drunk driver and he ran into our car, my whole family died.

After my family died the death treats started then murder attempts. I have been rushed to hospital three times because I've been poised and once because I was shot in the shoulder. The night I met you I had just got out of hospital after being poised and I saw you as a way away from everything. I'm sorry but I was scared and you were so strong I just thought we could protect each other." She said now sobbing afraid I would be mad at her. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder as I told her I would never be mad at her.

When she calmed down enough to listen I pulled her up so I could look her in the eye

"Liss I'm not mad. I know what's it's like to be scared and if it wasn't for you Christopher would have found me ages ago" I smiled at her before finishing with a joke the way only Rose Hathaway can.

"Now if we don't get a move on well miss our plane. And wouldn't it be a shame to miss our flight to the arctic wasteland where I will meet my estranged father" She giggled and smiled at me throwing our hair dye stuff in the garbage bin just outside the door.

Lissa and I had been on this dam plane for over five hours and I was starting to go ape shit. I hated flying. Actually flying hated me. Whenever I flew I would get headaches that make being stalked look like a cake.

Just when I was about to screaming at everyone and everything around me did the pilots voice come over the intercom

"Hello this is your Captain Peter. We will be going into decent so please seats belts on and I hope you enjoyed your flight"

"Yep" I said popping my P "cause these head splitting headaches are what I live for" I mumbled

"Rose it isn't his fault and it isn't fair to take it out on everyone around you" Lissa chastasised.

"Yes saint Lissa" I mumbled once more. Liss just shook her head at me trying not to laugh.

As soon as the plane landed I was out of my seat and grabbing my luggage out of the over head compartment. Once I had both mine and Lissa's bag I took off for the plane exit, Lissa and I were the first people into the terminal and the first people with our suitcases.

Once we had all our stuff I headed for the door but we stopped suddenly when a long blond haired girl stepped out in front of me. She reached her hand out to me and said

"Hi I'm Sydney. I'm here to pick you up Miss Hartley and Miss Braithwaite" She said abruptly.

"Okay Sydney who sent you to pick us up?" I asked susspishissly

"Listen all I know is that your here looking for Abe and that I meant to take you to him" I looked over at Liss and she nodded in conformation. I smiled at this Sydney girl and said with fake sweetness

"Lead the way" Before we made it to the door of the airport I had reached into my suitcase and pulled out one of my many daggers and placed into my right black stiletto boot. I also grabbed a switch blade and jammed it into the back pocket of my black ripped skinny jeans. Lissa eyed me the whole time as Sydney just kept walking to a black SUV. Sydney popped the boot and told us to put our bags in while she sat in the front seat. Within a second I had unzipped my bag and grabbed out a couple more daggers and placed them in my bad along with a pair of hand cuffs, a taser gun, mace and a couple of smoke booms which have actually come in useful in the past. The last thing I grabbed out was a hair pin that used but the right person doubled as I knife and a bracelet that doubled as very strong rope. I handed Liss a danger and zipped my suitcase and closed the boot headed to the front passenger seat.

I know it sounded a bit excessive but I would do anything to stop Christopher and I didn't trust anyone about anything anymore. Lissa was the only person I had trusted in over two years.

Sydney didn't say anything at first but her curiosity must have gotten the best of her because eventfully she asked

"Why are you going to see Zmey?" she must have seen my confused look because Liss explained "Zmey means snake. Russian I guess that's one of the many classes you fell asleep in Rose" Liss laughed. Sydney gave me a confused look and it took me a minute to figure out why. To her my name is Marie

"Oh Rose is my middle name." I lied smoothly. Sydney nodded once before looking at me for an answer for her earlier question.

"We hear he has information on Marie's parents" Lissa said from the back

"Why do you call him Zmey?" I asked

Sydney smiled before answering "His dangerous. He does people favours but he expects favours in return. His what some would call a mobster he deals in all sorts of illegal thing" It was silent for a moment before Lissa burst our laughing.

She just kept laughing and laughing and laughing. "Oh my God. That would have to be right" Lissa laughed. At this point I joined in laughing with her.

It was funny. If this guy really was my father than I knew where I got my devious ways from. Mobster father yep that sounds about right.

"Okay what's so funny?" Sydney asked looking between the road, Lissa and myself.

"I might just tell you one day Sydney" I said still laughing.

Driving along a highway I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I had always pictured a white and grey slush covering everything but that wasn't what it was like at all. Everything was green and shinning with the sun blazing off it. The mountains and tresses gave it a more postcard feel. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been.

We had been driving for over two hours when I finally asked where we were going and how long it would take to get there.

"It will take another half an hour and were headed to a little town called Baia" she said. Liss was beaming from the back. It had always been to fall in love and move to the fairytale cottage in the small village. Her fairy Tale ending.

It didn't take long for the sign saying Welcome to Baia came into sight and soon after the first of the housing crept into view. It was most defiantly the most gorgeous place I had ever seen. The whole place screamed HOME. We had barely entered the town when Sydney pulled over next to a rather large house.

There was three cars that I could see pulled into the driveway and at least one was parked in the very well kept garden. I would have been furious if that was my garden.

As if reading my thoughts four men stepped out the door and one seeing where the car was parked started yelling furious. I couldn't help the small giggle that past my lips getting the attention of the four men.

The man who had been yelling did a double take when he saw as if he had seen me before the other three however just stood looking me up and down undressing me with their eyes. I plastered my best man eater smile on my face and called

"See something you like guys?" I had to admit I looked hot today. My hair out and flowing down my back in red waves (I really had to wash this hair dye out) I wore my favourite pair of black skinny jeans which were ripped along the leg giving the 'I don't give a shit' look, I also wore my favourite black and purple corset top that matched my black stiletto boots with purple ribbon lacing up the sides. I loved this outfit to bits.

I watched as one of the men kept obviously checking me out and another gulped the third guy just put up a mask hiding his emotions.

Screaming guy just snorted at me and called out

"What do you want little girl" I smiled and called back

"To see you Old man" he smirked at that "Abe I presume?"

He nodded once and called back "Marie I presume I heard you were a hand fall"

"Ha that's funny I heard you were intimidating but haven't seen it yet. My you should kick it up a notch Zmey" The three guys and Sydney gasped and held there breathe waiting for Abe's response I just stood with a smirk planted firmly on my face while Lissa tried to tell me to back off. Nobody was expecting Abe's response. His booming laughter cut through the deadly silence that had settled around us.

"Wow little girl you've got balls nobody's dared say that to my face before"

"Really maybe you should find some braver people to hang around. I don't like the weak" I said with a wave towards the three guys as an example. Abe said something to the three guys to low for me to hear and they went off to their cars and drove out the drive way.

"Come in Marie and Lisa and explain why I got a phone call from the owner of Dragomire weaponry requesting I have a meeting with two young girls as yourselves" he said turning on his heal and heading inside. We went in quickly followed by Sydney.

Once we were seated Abe asked Sydney to get us drinks leaving us alone with the creepy mobster (not that I'd ever tell him that).

"Marie Hartley is it. Might I ask who your parents are? You seem familiar to me for some reason" Abe asked getting straight to the point. I liked him, I didn't like it when there was a elephant in the room and everyone talked about the weather.

"Oh well you see my names not really Marie Hartley at all" I told him in all honesty.

He looked confused for a second before he asked

"And why would you go by a false name?"

"Oh well that is a long story that is not in the least bit boring but you won't be hearing it anytime soon" I told him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh well Marie that's your choice but I will find your real name" He told me

"Oh how do expect to do that?" I asked

"Let's see I have someone going through your luggage at this very moment. I've also got people going through recent crimes by people that fit your description" my laugh filled the room

"You think you will get my true identity by going through my things or looking at wanted posters. Oh how little faith you have, I'm infinitely more devious than that" A small smile spread across his lips

"Is that so? Apparently you like your weapons, why so many?" he asked

"Oh I have a little bit of trouble following me everywhere I go so I stay prepared" I informed him. Just then a tall guy wearing black sunnies and with short black hair snatched my handbag out right from me. I just glared as he started emptying the continence onto the table. One by one he removed the blades, mace, teaser gun, smoke booms. When he removed my hand cuffs I winked at him which Abe defiantly saw because I heard him snickering.

He placed my phone, wallet, tampons, perfume, toothbrush and a clean pair of lacy underwear. Once again I winked at the guy unpacking my bag.

Abe looked at me questioningly at the last item. I just shrugged and said "You never know when you have to make a quick escape."

"And why would you have to make a quick escape?"

"Oh Old man you'll find out when you find out my true identity." Abe picked up my phone and tried to get in but my phone was password protected. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised making me jealous 'I've always wanted to be able to do that' I thought to myself.

"Figure it out yourself" I told him" Liss sat beside me snickering Abe looked at questioningly which made her laugh full out. I had changed my password on the way here, I knew he would try to get into my phone so I had changed it to the last thing he would think of Abe.

"May I ask what is so funny?" he asked Lissa but it was more of a demand. When Lissa straightened he back and looked Abe dead in the eyes she answered with

"No you may not"

"That wasn't a question" the guy who had been emptying my bag hissed

"Oh trust me, we know" I said back causally. MIB wannabe took a step towards us; too quick for him to react I pull the switch blade from my back pocket and flipped it open pressing it against his throat

"I wouldn't take another step forward if I was you" Lissa said from the couth while examining her nails.

At this point Sydney walked in with a tray of drinks. She looked at the scene in front of her and stopped dead.

"Pavel back off please. We don't want to upset our psychotic guests" he said with a laugh. I just smiled way to sweetly at him and said in a scary calm voice

"Just cautious" I stepped back from Pavel and placed the switch blade in the front of my top. Pavel went to grab it off me but with one look from me he backed off.

Abe laughed at him and asked

"Scared of a little girl are you Pavel?"

"Yes sir she's almost as scary as you" At this I laughed and mumbled just high enough for Lissa to hear

"Yer apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Liss and I both laughed and Abe just looked like he thought we were crazy.

"So if you're not going to tell me what your name is at least tell me why you are here" Abe said getting irritated. I decided to go with we're passing on a message.

"Okay Mr Mazur I was wondering if you have ever had a relationship with a Janine Hathaway?" I asked sounding somewhat formal. A small smile spread over his face

"Oh yes I remember Janine" he said dreamily

"Well is it possible that when your relationship ended with Miss Hathaway that she was pregnant?" Abe looked at me shocked

"I,I,I guess. WHAT IS THIS ABOUT" he said yelling the last bit

"Well a Miss Rosemarie Hathaway has hired myself to find out who her father is and our research leads us to believe that you may be that that father" Liss piped in saving my ass because I had no idea what to say in response.

"Rosemarie she named our daughter after my mother. Well that's Janine for you" he said smiling to himself.

"Mr Mazur before Miss Hathaway agrees to meet you she wished us to find out why you weren't apart of her life" I said. I really did want this answer, seventeen years I haven't had a father and my mother had just given me vague answers that made no sense so now I am asking the souse. Going to the horse's mouth as some would say.

"Tell Miss Hathaway that I didn't know about her and if I did that I would have been a part of her life without a hesitation. Also tell her not to blame Janine tell her that Janine was protecting you from me and my job the she didn't what you to grow up with a mobster father and she thought what she was doing was for the best." Abe said.

I stood up abruptly picking my phone off the coffee table and saying

"Excuse me I have to make a phone call" with that I sprinted out the door. Once I was around the side of the house and out of eye shot I snuck to my knees and let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard familiar light footsteps before her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh Rose maybe this wasn't a good Idea. Come on will go, leave now" she said confidently. I smiled at her and whipped away my tears shaking my head.

"No Liss. I love you but you knew you saying that would make me go back inside and face this. I hate running, I stand up and fight and I can only run from one thing at a time Christopher is enough to run from for now" I said smiling. I forced the tears to stop and stood up. Lissa quickly whipped the tears from my face and cleaned me up it didn't look like I had been crying. Once I was presentable I turned and headed back in followed closely by Lissa. Abe stood just beyond the door obviously waiting for us.

"Rosemarie..." he started but I held up a hand to cut him off.

"It's Rose and I didn't come here looking for the tear filled hello with the slow motion run up hug. I came here because it's not safe anywhere else.

I wouldn't have come here and messed up your life for anything other than the safety of Lissa or myself and it just happens we are both in danger. I no it's rude for your estranged daughter to turn up of your door step asking for help but I have no other choice.

And trust me when I say that. I don't like asking for help, in fact I hate it I take care of myself but this once I can't take care of myself any longer. I've been on the run for two years and I can't do it anymore. I wish there was another way but I don't see one so I've come to you" I said finishing my mini speech.

Abe just nodded his head and walked into the room we were in before. He sat down in the seat he was before and motions for us to sit where we were before. Liss took the seat so close to me she was basically sitting on me.

"Rose start from the beginning" Abe told me and I did.

"About two and a half years ago now I went out with this guy Christopher Badica for the first month things were great but then he changed. He became pushy and overly possive he wouldn't let me leave a room without him, he would buy me expensive gifts and wouldn't take no for an answer. I obviously dumped him straight away but he wouldn't leave. I would come home after school and he would be here, I would go out with friends and he would turn. I called the cops and got a restraining order but that didn't work in fact it made him worse.

He decided that I had been brain washed by someone trying to destroy our love; he also decided that the only way for the mind control to be broken was for him to have his way with me.

One day I got home after school and he wasn't on my door step for the first time in months, this worried me I knew he had been planning something all week but I didn't know what.

When I went inside everything seemed normal but when I went into my room, the whole room was covered in black roses. He was standing behind my door so when I came into my room he pinned me against the wall.

After a little while I was able to get a good hit on him knocking the air out of him. I ran and ran but he court up with me, he had just ripped my shirt off me when Lissa turned up. Lissa proved a big enough dictation that I was able to kick him in the balls and make a run for in.

That was a little over two years ago. Liss and I have been on the run ever since.

Christopher every now and then finds out where we are and sends me a present, a dead bird, a letter spelling out in gruesome details what he going to do to me when he finds me, expensive jeaulry, I think my favourite was the while rose that was so covered in blood it was red."

I said trying to make a joke and failing miserably.

Abe stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before he turned to Lissa.

"Why are you running?" Lissa looked either to shocked or to scared to answer so I took over for her.

"Lissa's real name is actually Vasilisa Dragomire. Her family owned Dragomire weaponry before they died in a car accident since then there has been many attempts on her life. People wanting to either end the company or take it from her. At this point in time she is the sole share holder making her one of the richest teenagers on the planet" I said sounding much calmer that I actually felt.

Abe turned back to me and when he brown eye court mine he asked the question I was hoping beyond hope he wouldn't ask.

"Before when you told your story you edited. When he had you in your room what did he do?" he asked. He looked like he both needed the answer and dreaded it. So I did the only thing I could I lied

"Old man no need to worry I got out of there before he could do anything. I wouldn't let a slime ball like him touch me" I said sounding confident and cool in my answer though I felt nothing but. My heart had picked in speed and a cold sweet had broken out over my skin.

"Okay" he said nodding. I sighed in relief and Pavel looked at me I just smirked at him and ran my tongue over my lips flirtishly.

"Where are you two staying tonight?" Abe asked us

"We hadn't gotten that far ahead. We didn't really have time to think when we left, not that we ever do" I said. Abe smiled at me and said

"I'd let you stay at my place tonight but I won't be here and I don't want you left without protection so you can stay at a friend of mine's until I get back" I looked at him in disbelief

"Arr Old man I know you've had a lot of information piled on you tonight but I think I made it pretty oblivious that we can take care of ourselves" he just chuckled and shook his head

"Rose I know you can take care of yourself but it would make me feel better if I knew you were completely protected and fed" he said the last bit chuckling. I didn't quite get it but I let it go.

"Fine but don't get used to it. I won't be put on a leash this puppy can't be trainined" I said smirking right back at him.

Laughing he told us to follow him out to the garage. In the garage were three cars, silver Porsche, a black lamagene and a purple BMW. My eyes focused on the purple BMW straight away, it was beautiful and it looked like it could go faster than any superman.

Abe chuckled at my expression and through me a set of keys.

"Sydney already packed all yours and Lissa's stuff into it. It's yours just don't crash it Sydney will get very upset she loves that car though she will love the yellow one I get her as a replacement even more." He said full out smiling.

"You don't have to give me a car old man" I said

"Yes I do and can you stop calling me Old man"

"Okay Zmey" I said hopping into the driver's seat while Liss hopped in the passenger seat. As soon as Abe took off in his silver Porsche I took off after him. We sped through the streets of Baia until we came to a small house. It looked like a well used, well loved home. Somewhere where you grew up knowing you are loved and knowing that nobody in that house will ever do anything to hurt you.

As soon as we parked and elderly women who like she was meant to have died many years came to the door and glared at me. Another woman who looked she might be in her early to mid forties come out with a big worm smile on her face.

"You must be Rose and Lissa" she said pulling the both of us into a hug "It's so good to meet you, you must be hungry come, come food" she said ushering the three of us inside.

"Rose, Lissa this is Olena" he said waving towards the overly nice women. Waving to the Dino he said "this is Yeva" as soon as we crossed the threshold of the house introductions started at a million miles per hour. There were there young women standing in front of me. One slightly younger than me (Viktoria-Viki), one slightly older than me and much, much more pregnant (Sonya) and one only a couple years older than Sonya (Karolina). Behind Karolina stood a young boy only nine or ten (Paul). Once the introductions were out of the way Olena pulled Lissa and Viki to help cook while I set the table. It was kind of nice being ordered around by a motherly figure. I loved it. We were half way through lunch when the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked through the door before coming over and kissing Olena on the cheek while speaking rapidly in Russian.

While the God, I mean man talked Yeva butted in also speaking in Russian.

he laughed at whatever she said and looked over and me. When his eyes court I was stuck, his eyes were like pools of chocolate, I couldn't escape. Only Lissa kicking me under the table brought me out on daze.

"Arr Rose" Abe began looking at me like I was some sort of puzzle.

"Yes Zmey" I replied politely. Making everyone at the table all at me in shock and a little bit of awe in the faces of Viki and Paul. Yeva just ignored the whole seen along with Abe, Lissa and myself.

"This is Dimitri, his the friend I was telling you about. I've asked him to keep an eye on you" Abe said. Oh yes please that God of a man can keep anything on me. I thought to myself.

"Sure thing Old man" I said turning back to my food.

"What that's it? No sarcastic comments or bloody fight to the death?" he asked

I looked him as if he was stupid and said

"Abe have you seen Dimitri? Talk about eye candy I don't mind that being around for a little while" I said waving a hand in his direction emphasizing my point. Everyone at the table laughed at that, except Dimitri who turned beet red which only made the rest of us to laugh harder.

"Sorry Dimitri but Rose had a point you are seriously hott" said Liss fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm completely sickened out" said Viki

"I'm confused" said Paul. I patted Paul's arm and said

"Paul don't worry you'll understand soon enough and by the look of you, you will have tones of girls chasing after you" I said with a smile.

For the rest of lunch we ate and laughed and got to know each other. Whenever a question on why I was here, or why wasn't I in school came up I would make a sarcastic comment and deflect the question onto someone else.

"SO Rose where are your parents?" Yeva asked for the first time. I looked at her shocked but answered her question.

"Well my mum is God knows where but my father just happens to be sitting there" I said pointing lazily at Abe. Dimitri looked between us before he said

"Now that's the first thing that makes sense all night" Abe cocked his eyebrow which made me instantly jealous. Slamming my hands down on the table I said

"Why is it everyone can raise one eyebrow but me?" Liss started laughing while everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" Sonya asked

"Rose has this issue with people who can raise one eyebrow she can't seem to do it and get's very jealous of anyone who can. Finding out her father can do it is like a slap in her face" Liss explained while laughing. I just poked my tongue at her and went back to eating while everyone around the table laughed.

"Yer, yer my misfortune is soooo funny" I mumbled to myself.

This only made them laugh harder. Standing up from the table with an over exragted look of hurt I said.

"I sorry you guys don't see how very important it is to me to be able to raise one eyebrow and how very crule it is that my father can do it but seeing as you are all making fun of me I will excuse myself, get changed and go for a run" with that I flicked my hair over my shoulder and staled out of the room and into the lounge room. Grabbing my workout clothes I took off for the bathroom.

Once dressed with my awesome black and purple runners on I took off out of the house. I hadn't taken two steps before a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I swang around elbowing him in the jaw and pulling the dagger I had strapped to my ankle to his throat.

"Wooh Rose calm it. It's just me" The guy said, getting a better look at him it was Dimitri.

"Oh shit sorry" I mumbled helping him to his feet.

"Nar don't worry about it" he said brushing dirt off his pants "Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked.

"Yes actually I do mind" I said turning to walk away but once again Dimitri's hand on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Go inside and tell Zmey I can take care of myself and don't need to be babysat" I said shrugging out of his hold and taking off down the stairs. It didn't take long for Dimitri to catch up to me and bring me to a stop again.

"Abe didn't send me" I raised my eyebrows and he sighed "Okay so he might have asked me but I'm not here to babysit you. I always go for a run at this time and I thought running with you might just push both of us to go faster"

"Thanks but I don't need some tall Russian to push me" I said turning again but once again he stopped me. "You touch me again and I will break you in half" I hissed.

I didn't like being touched in even the slightest gesture and I really couldn't stand it when people held me against my will.

He through his hands up in the air in surrender. "Listen I not trying to be a bastard but I'm going to be around you and Vasilisa for a little while and I want to get to know you both. Please I promise not to be a pain"

"Fine you can come on one condition" I said

"Name it"

"Never call Lissa Vasilisa again"

With that I started to jog and my jog quickly turned into a run. I ran around the block eight times before I slowed to a stop outside Dimitri's house. Dimitri came to stand next to me "I want to show you something" he said before grabing hold of my hand and dragging towards the shed in the back yard. I graped in awe as he flung the two roller doors.

"Oh my Gawd. I'm dead. I've died and gone to heaven I no it" I brethed looking around me.

Inside the shed was Dimitri's private gym. Inside there was every type of gym expiment I could think off along with a open floor for sparing.

"Who do you spar with?" I asked, a small smile spread across his face

"Oh just some friends of mine. You'll meet them tomorrow but for now what to spar?" he asked. I breathed in a heavy breathe before answering

"I don't know your taller and stronger than me. I could get hurt and I can't risk that" I said putting the slightest trace into my voice

"Don't worry Roza I'll go easy on you" I smiled to myself nodding and taking my defensive stance on the mat.

Dimitri launched himself towards me which I quickly side stepped letting the momention carry him into the floor. Dimitri rolled over and looked up at me. Surging my shoulders I said

"What did I forget to mention I'm not one that will be easily beaten" Rolling his eyes he got up and faced me. Not underestimating me anymore he stuck out with his hand getting me on the shoulder.

I heal kicked to his stomach making him lose his breath and stumble backwards I went to through a follow up punch to his jaw but he quickly blocked and grabbed hold of my shoulders thronging me to the ground and holding me down.

"Guess you've got a bit more than just godly good looks" I said breathing heavily from the fight. He breathed a laugh his breath tickling my face. I couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him making me want to curl up next to him and breathe him in.

"Roza" his whispered getting closer.

The sound of someone clearing there throat brought us out of our daze. Abe stood in the door way glaring at Dimitri I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face at his expression. Abe looked ready to kill Dimitri.


End file.
